Three to Four Eyes
by Samurai Racket Key
Summary: A HieiXKurama stroy. What will happen if Hiei wears glasses, because of the lost of the power of his Jagan Eye. Kurama tries his best to always be there for his lover. One shot! Yaoi. Read and Review.


Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. I hope you like this. So enjoy. I did wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. (Sob)

Three to Four Eyes

Kurama and Hiei were best friends longer than you cannot ever think, in a span of time their friendship grew to something much better, they are now lovers. Kurama was the first one to admit his love for Hiei, Hiei being himself never believed his friend first, but he soon thought about what he felt for his friend and soon fell into his arms as well. Both of them lived a happy life together, even if most of the time Kurama would spend most of his time as being Shuichi Minamino, Hiei didn't care very much as long as he would spend at least an hour with him everyday it was good for him. Kurama had the same reaction as well; he didn't like to be in school with all those ningens all he wanted is to be with his friend Hiei. Therefore, after school hours, Kurama would always leave right away to see Hiei, and it goes for Hiei. Hiei also worked for Mukuro, but Mukuro only needed him whenever there was a war going on in Makai. Mukuro strongly suggested that Hiei would live in Makai rather than Ningenkai with Kurama, its not that she didn't like Hiei to be happy its because Hiei was her heir and as her heir he should be with Mukuro assisting him with all the things he can help her with.

Today was a normal sunny day, it was a Friday. Kurama loved it whenever it was a Friday, there was no school in the weekends he can spend it with Hiei. Kurama's school just ended, and the weekend started.

"You're early." Hiei said greeting his lover, who just came from school he had a happy smiling face shown, Hiei loved that, it warmed his heart to see so.

"Yeah, well I wanted to see you sooner you see." Kurama replied taking the hand of Hiei, which was inside his pockets as usual.

"I like it when you say that." Hiei said.

"Thank you." Kurama smiled.

"Shall we?" Hiei said inviting Kurama to go home, he always like it when he was all alone with Kurama; he had him all to himself.

"So how's your day today?" Kurama asked, walking side by side with the fire demon.

"Ah, damn it, it hurts again." Hiei said. He placed his hands just above his eyes.

"Why what wrong Hiei? Your eyes hurt again?" Kurama was concerned; he bent down to see what was wrong with Hiei.

"No, its nothing. Don't mind it. It just seems I can't open my jagan eye." Hiei said his eyes wide open. He pushed Kurama aside and started to walk again.

"Hiei, I think that you…" Kurama stopped when Hiei bumped into an electrical post.

"Damn this stupid post! I didn't even see it! Who placed it there all of a sudden?" Hiei yelled.

Kurama helped Hiei up. "Koi, I think that you should be seeing an eye doctor, something must be wrong with your eye sight." Kurama was upset with his friend who seemed to not notice a post twenty feet high.

"No! I wont go to any ningen doctor! Besides my eyesight is fine! I just didn't see where I was going." Hiei said standing up.

"But, Koi…"

"No Kurama, I said no."

Kurama was badly concerned with his friend. Hiei didn't like the idea in going to the doctor, but he had to. They both went back to Kurama's house, before they did Hiei made some other stops, he bumped two walls and a street sign, knowing his hot-tempered self he would have destroyed it with his Katana, but Kurama would stop him from attacking things that Hiei said he didn't see.

"Were home!" Kurama opened the door to his house.

"Hi Shuichi, Hiei." Shiori greeted as she went to the living room, wearing an apron on.

"Hello." Hiei greeted Shiori but it seemed he bowed at the wrong person; he bowed at a lamppost.

Shiori giggled. "Uh, Hiei I am over here." Shiori said.

Kurama pointed at the direction his mother was. "Hiei my mother is here." Kurama corrected.

"Oh sorry." Hiei was annoyed he didn't know what the heck was wrong with him and his eyesight.

Shiori only laughed.

"I am sorry to run off mother, but I have to show something to Hiei in my room." Kurama said.

"That's alright. I'll call you both for dinner." Shiori said.

"Thank you." Kurama answered with a smile.

Both Kurama and Hiei went upstairs to Kurama's room and ones they got there Kurama shut the door at once and locked it.

"Okay Hiei, I don't know what the heck is going on with you, are you blind or something?" Kurama asked being worried.

"No its nothing Kurama! I am okay alright!"

"Hiei, you are not alright when you bow down lamps and mistake them for people! Hiei, tell me please, I am only looking out for you, you know. I am really worried about you these days…please?" Kurama asked.

"Fox, I don't know. My sight…I think that I don't know, I can't see properly recently…It's all a blur. It seems that I can't open my jagan eye, it a blur if I cant see properly with it, it affects my eyesight." Hiei told the truth. "I went to Shigure earlier, my Jagan eye seems to not open, I don't know why. He told me that it's just that way it is…" Hiei was too hurt, he didn't want his jagan eye not opening, and his jagan eye is the one that gives him power. Even if the purpose of his jagan eye wasn't for power, he grew attached to it.

"Hiei, its okay…I am sure it will be back to normal soon…" Kurama comforted.

"No, Kurama Shigure said. It won't come back; it won't be opened again…" Hiei sobbed a bit.

"Hiei…" Kurama could only comfort his lover.

"Know I don't know what's wrong with my eyesight. It's hard to see, everything seems so blurry."

"Hiei I think, no wait, you must go and see a doctor knowing your eye sight not to seem to be functioning very well." Kurama said rubbing the back of Hiei, trying to comfort him.

"I don't want to see a ningen doctor." Hiei pouted.

"You have to, it's too risky to go to Makai just to see a doctor, the doctors here are good too, and they won't harm you I promise." Kurama gave his word.

"Kurama…I don't know…" Hiei said.

"Please? Do it for me?" Kurama practically begged.

Hiei cannot stand seeing Kurama like this, whenever he made that face, it would only make him agree to what he wants. "Fine." Hiei murmured. Hiei became his normal self again, he didn't like showing his emotions to others even to Kurama but it felt lighter of he did so.

"Thanks Hiei, it will be the best for you." Kurama jumped into him and hugged him.

"I only agreed to this, because of you. But you have to promise me that you will never leave me alone with that darn ningen doctor." Hiei said.

"Of course, I promise." Kurama said baring himself on the chest of Hiei.

"Good." Hiei said accepting the hug of Kurma.

"Aishiteru Hiei. Remember even if your Jagan eye won't be opened I still here for you, still love you." Kurama gave Hiei a quick kiss in the cheek.

"I know fox, and I love you too as much." Hiei said falling into Kurama had arms and slept, he cried himself to sleep. It goes for Kurama both of them had a tough day.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

The next day both of them agreed that, they would be going to an eye doctor to see what the problem of Hiei's eyesight was. It was a weekend so there was no school Kurama went with Hiei to see the doctor. In addition, as promised by Kurama, he will never leave Hiei alone.

"So here we are, your appointment will be in about a couple of minutes so we better stay here and sit down until you name is called." Kurama said, sitting down and scheduling an appointment for Hiei.

"I don't want to see a doctor." Hiei sat down folded his arm together and crossed legged, like his normal insensitive style.

"Come' on, you promised me and we both agreed on this." Kurama said leaning closer to his lover.

"I know that." Hiei said.

"Then why are you backing out again?" Kurama asked.

Before Hiei could give him an answer the doctor's assistant called for Hiei. "Mr. Hiei Janganashi!" She called out.

"Come Hiei." Kurama stood up, getting hold of his lover's hand.

"I still don't approve of this." Hiei said and he stood up.

The assistant showed them the way to the doctor's clinic, and they both entered.

"Good Morning, Mr. Hiei, and I see you brought a friend along with you, good morning. I am Dr. Kinukashi, but you can call me Dr. Kinu for short. I am an eye doctor. Please sit down." The doctor introduced himself, he was not that old not that younger, he was a middle-aged man, he had glasses and was slightly taller than Kurama.

"Good morning, Dr. uhh…Kinu, you see my friend here has a problem with his eyesight and I think that you better have a look at him." Kurama said politely to the doctor.

"Ah yes the patient, Hiei am I not correct?"

Hiei just smirked.

"What seems to be the problem Hiei?" Dr. Kinu asked.

Hiei didn't talk so Kurama did all the talking for him "Ummm…you see Dr., he is having blurry visions, he bumps into walls, posts, and street signs without even knowing it is there." Kurama instantly remembered Hiei's blind experiences.

"Ah is that so, uhhmmm…Okay then, Hiei can you please sit here please? We will need to examine your eyesight." Dr. Kinu said. He asked Hiei to sit on the black big chair, which was facing a screen.

Hiei would only look at Kurama, they were communicating through their minds.

'_Go Hiei.'_

'_Fox, remember your promise.'_

'_Yes, I remember. It's nothing, all you're going to do to read letters I promise.'_

"Hiei, please sit down here." The doctor instructed.

Hiei followed, he only did it for Kurama after all. Hiei sat down the black big chair. It was big for him, so he looked like a child sitting down.

"Now Hiei, I'll ask you to read what are on the screen, and you read it okay?" The doctor said. Then he flashed some letters in the screen, "Now read."

Hiei found it pathetic, but he had to do it. "A, C, Y, M, F, G" Hiei said.

"Oh no, there seems to be a problem." The Letter really said H, Q, T, N, E, U. Hiei got all of it wrong. "Here read these again.

"U, K, P, I, Y, B" Hiei said.

"Hiei, I think that there is no other way of putting this, but I think that you need glasses…" The Doctor said.

Kurama was shocked; Hiei getting glasses is a funny thought.

'_What in the name of all the three worlds are glasses?' _Hiei thought.

"Now, all I have to do is to see what grade your eyes are." Dr, Kinu said. He placed some pieces of glass around a machine that was hanging up above Hiei. "Tell me if you can see better okay?" Said the Doctor. Then he placed some glass around, "better?" "No" then, he got another "better now?" Hiei blinked a few times "sort of but I think its still blurry." Then the doctor got another, "now?" "Yes it better, I can see clearly now."

The machine was taken out now. "Hiei you can go back now." The Doctor said. Hiei went back to Kurama who was continuously watching Hiei. The Doctor went back to sit down in his chair too, he was going to explain the situation Hiei was in.

"Well, Hiei. You will need glasses and it a good thing your grade is only 250, not very high. Just the normal. So I will be making you your glasses that are if you want to have glasses…" The doctor said.

"Uhh…umm…What are glasses?" Hiei asked.

The Doctor was surprised with the question of Hiei, but he stopped himself from laughing. "Glasses are like these, they help to clear your eye sight, and you have to wear them all the time. And its easily broken, so you have to take care of it." The doctor demonstrated his own glasses to Hiei for an example.

"Kurama, what do you think?" Hiei turned to Kurama.

"I think that you better get one of those Hiei, its for the best." Kurama said.

Kurama turned to the doctor "Okay He is getting one. How much are these?" Kurama asked.

"Are you sure, your friend isn't pretty much okay with it…"

"Yes, he needs it, it's a must." Kurama said.

"Okay then, I will be making these in about fifteen minutes, what style would you prefer?" The doctor asked.

"You have black once?" Kurama asked.

"Yes as a matter in fact I do." The doctor said. Giving a sample of it.

"Hiei are you okay with it?" Kurama turned to Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei smirked. _'Stupid Jagan eye, why doesn't it want to open!'_

"Alright then, it will be ready in fifteen minutes. It will be about 4,000 yen for the glasses." Dr, Kinu said.

"Okay, I will pay once we get it." Kurama agreed.

Both of them went outside and waited for the doctor to be finished with the glasses.

"Kurama I don't want to have those darn glasses." Hiei said.

"You know you need them Hiei." Kurama said.

"Yes but still." Hiei pouted he acted like a kid "Darn that Jagan eye it wont open!" Hiei blamed his jagan eye.

"Now Hiei, I think that your jagan eye has already done its purpose so it made itself closed. That's why." Kurama comforted.

"Still…"

"Kurama will you still love me, even if I have those glasses on?" Hiei asked.

"Of course, I will Koi and always will."

Hiei smiled.

"The glasses are ready now." The doctor called out after a few minutes, Kurama and Hiei went close to the doctor to get the glasses.

"Here, try them on."

Hiei got them and he tried them on, he looked different, very different.

"Wow, Hiei you look…different!" Kurama's reaction.

"Hn."

"Can you see better now?"

"Yes"

"Well that settles it." The doctor said.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Both Hiei and Kurama went back home, Hiei had his new glasses on. It looked funny for him, he hated it as much as he hated the fact his Jagan eye won't open anymore.

"I think you look really handsome and intelligent Hiei, you're making me fall in your arms even more." Kurama said.

"Hn." Hiei smirked, hating his glasses. However, he had to admit, the glasses made him see a lot better.

Ever since Hiei got his glasses, people he knew who would see him would always laugh at him first cause of how he looked, like Yusuke and Kuwabara they laughed their heads out when they saw Hiei with it, it just made Hiei even angrier than he already is. But soon they got used to it. Kurama was always there to support Hiei and make him feel unashamed of his looks, that's one of the main reasons why Hiei still wore his glasses. Keiko, Botan, Koenma, and Genkai thought that it was a new look for him, and like what Kurama said he looked even more handsome and intelligent. Hiei would accept their complements. Yukina on the other hand, was shocked to see her brother, she knew that Hiei was her brother then, and she thought the same thing as Kurama did as well, that encouraged Hiei to wear his glasses even more. When Mukuro found out that Hiei had glasses, she didn't know what that was actually, but she didn't mind at least it will benefit her heir it didn't matter.

"Kurama, what do you really think of this glasses?" Hiei asked.

"To tell you the truth I like how you look like, actually I don't really care how you look like as long as you're my Hiei and nothing will change I will still love you as who you are." Kurama gave Hiei as smile then he kissed him. His kiss was a passionate one, it caused the glasses of Hiei to fall.

They parted, "Thanks Kurama I needed that." Hiei smiled bending down and getting his glasses form the floor.

END.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Black Dragon Tsubasa: A friend helped me in making this; I would like to acknowledge her she is **dark-night-sky**. She created the plot of the story while, I made the concept and the theme.

Thank You very much Kitty! (bows)

This is only for humor but ended up as a happy sort of ending, I hope that you enjoy this. I based from a true happening. Also read my other story, **Lost Memories** also a KuramaXHiei fanfiction.


End file.
